


A raping fight

by Smash34



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smash34/pseuds/Smash34
Summary: Cloud, Zelda and ike were chosen to fight master and crazy hand. but the fight became porny as They started raping those 3 fighters. will they defeat master hand and crazy hand from the raping?





	A raping fight

when The master and crazy hand battle is starting. Ike (in his radiant dawn alt), Cloud, and Zelda were on a strang stage. it usually takes place at the final destiny stage (where every master hand and cray hand battles take place) but something is not right about the battle, it was a dark porn chamber with only a dim light. "So this is where we fight those hands here? why is it not the final destiny?" Ike asked. then the 2 hands appeared "Welcome you 3 fighters. this battle will take place here cause this is an important battle for you three." said master hand "yeah and if you 3 lose the battle, something bad is gonna happen!!" crazy hand laughed "you will take turns trying to defeat us but you only get one chance and if you fail, you'll be in danger!" and so the battle begins.

3...2....1 GO!

"So who goes first?" asked Ike as they are trying to think of who would go first and Zelda told him that she would go first. "maybe I will cause we should go in fighter order", Cloud and Ike agreed and Zelda is the first one to fight. 

"you reader bro?" said master hand. "yeah master hand!" crazy hand replied as it's Zelda's turn to fight them. Zelda uses her Right B to attack master hand, causing him to lose 3.22% of his health but he slams Zelda, giving her 20.12%. "ZELDA! NO!" cried Cloud as Master hand sweeps Zelda out of the way, defeating her. "Oh right.. we are on level 9 just like a CPU's maximum level, It will be Ike's turn after we deal with Zelda's unconscious body"Master hand explained as crazy hand grabs her body and the 2 hands went to a wall with a hole to put her in.

"ok so when we defeat all 3 fighters, we would use Ike (when he's defeated) and force him to fuck Zelda by you pushing and pulling him rapidly but Since no female fighter can't produce babies, I'll blindfold her and make Ike wear 3 layers of 3 condoms." master hand planned. "But what about for Cloud!?" Questioned Crazy hand as master hand leads him to the penis milking machine. "For Cloud, We first masturbate his penis and put this penis milking tub onto his penis and his cum will be sent to this huge jar. once we raped all 3 of them, we would free them by KO'ing them!" then they return to the battle to fight Ike

"I hope you make us win Ike!" cloud to him as Ike went to fight master and crazy hand. "Since we KO'ed Zelda, You will fight us" Crazy hand laughed and Ike says something "I will fight for zelda and my fire emblem Friends.." And he starts to fight. He slashes his sword a few times at crazy hand, damaging crazy to lose 13% of his boss health. "this is going easy for me" ike smirks at the hands but Crazy hand points his second finger to aim at Ike, Ike doges a few shots and his smash meter is full and unleashes his final smash on crazy hand. "Great.... AETHE- gah!" but he was grabbed by master hand and knocks Ike unconscious. "oh Jesus christ... I'm next..." said cloud.

"Wow! another victory for us 2!" said Master hand as they send Ike's unconscious body near zelda, Master hand Undresses him, Blindfolds him and chains Ike's neck to the wall (where the hole is) and then took off Zelda's leggings (that she wears under her dress) and took off her panties. "Now after we did cloud, we would start the whole operation" mater hand told crazy hand as they are ready to fight cloud "oh and fun fact, all 3 fighters were captured by the dark realm" crazy hand said to master hand.

"Alright, since you defeated both of my friends, i will break my limits and defeat both of ya with my huge sword!" shouted cloud as he charges at master hand. he uses Cross smash and some of master hand's health drains and then he Drills cloud to the ground. 

"I will not give up you mickey mouse hands but there's no black on ya" Growls Clouds as he got up and breaks his limits, only to be slammed by crazy hand. Crazy hand flops around the ground damaging cloud as cloud falls unconscious. crazy hand stops "OMG WE DID IT! WE DEFEATED ALL 3 FIGHTERS" cheered crazy hand as he grabs cloud's body and propped him on the penis milking chair. "alright since we got cloud, We need to unzip the part where his penis is located and take off his one and only shoulder armor cause he would have his arms chained behind his back" master hand spoke as he unzips cloud's trousers, revealing his penis, puts the penis milking tube on his penis then he took of Cloud's shoulder armor and chains cloud's hands behinds the chair. "now all our fighters are defeated, let's begins when they woke up!" crazy hand cheered as they wait for all 3 fighters to wake up

when all 3 fighters woke up, Zelda can't get out of this wall that she is stuck to, Ike can't break free from that chain he is wearing and cloud Cant untie his hands. "Guys? where did my shoulder armor went?" asked cloud as he saw his and ike's swords chained together and then master hand and crazy hand came.

"HEY! Tell me why are we here!?" Shouted cloud as master hand went up to him and started the device and cloud's penis started to be rubbed. "Crazy hand, go to Ike and fuck him to zelda" ordered master hand as crazy hand grabbed Ike "Let go of me!" Ike yells as crazy hand puts ike's penis into Zelda's vagina and started fucking him to Zelda "ah *pants 3 times* ah" Zelda feels Ike's penis in her vagina and when Ike's balls were stuck into her vagina, Ike can't get his penis out from Zelda's vagina. "Why are *pants* you fu *pants* *pants* king my friends *pants*" asked cloud as he pants cause his penis is been rubbing for 6 minutes now. "oh we want to fuck them cause ike is the best option for us to fuck Zelda" explained crazy hand

a few hours later, Master hand came back with Chrom (who has his mouth gagged, he is naked and had his penis is Chained) and chains chrom to a wall, his voice has mostly muffed but we can still hear him "why did you want me to see my friends kO'ed " he spoked angrily. "Chroms.. My Penis is swollen in Zelda's Vagina cause crazy hand had forced me to fuck her by grabbing me-" his sentence was cut by master hand "shut it Ike!" master hand yells at him "I will be KO'ing you 3 and don't worry you all will be respawn in the roster" master hand spoke to them and starts with cloud. he took the penis milking tube off his penis and crazy hand came. they Undress Cloud and master hand grabs him so crazy can flick his penis "Let me go or ill kill you both" cloud shouted as Crazy hand is ready to flick his penis. and when he flicks Cloud's penis, master hand throws Cloud. KO'ing him then he went to ike "Please don't do this Ike! his my friend along with the other fire emblem characters" cries chrom as master hand pulls Ike's penis out of Zelda's Vagina, causing zelda to scream in pain "Ahhhhh" she cries as Crazy hand prepares to flick Ike's penis "don't do this....." he whispered. the hands didn't hear it and Flicks his penis "ouch" ike cries in pain and gets thrown and is KO'ed "Time to get that Hyrule princess to be KO'ed" Crazy hand said as he pulls zelda out of the wall and places her onto Master hand's middle finger "For female fighters, we would put them onto my middle fingers and fling them KO'ing them" Zelda cries as she was flunged KO'ing her. "PLEASE I DO NOT WANT TO GET KO'd" growls Chrom as master hand grabs him and crazy hand is ready to flick chrom's penis. once he flicked His penis, chrom was KO'ed

"that was long work crazy hand" master hand said 

"Well at least they are respawn with their clothes on and thier weapons back" crazy hand replied..

end.

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw 3 rule 34 images and decided to get ideas on those images.


End file.
